Your New Friends
by ekp95m
Summary: Song Fiction::Jake is tired of Bella leaving him for Edward. He needs to get away from everything for a while to think. These are his thoughts on her choices and his love for her.


**I wrote this as an insight into Jacob's mind. He's misunderstood and confused, just like every other sixteen year-old guy. I do not hate the Cullens. Keep in mind that this is Jake's view of things. Please review and let me know how I did!**

**Disclaimer: Your New Friends is the property of The Days.  
Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Your New Friends

Just as quickly as she had arrived, Bella was walking back out my door. Eager to return to the home of that leech and his family, she hopped in the rickety old truck that I had wasted my summer repairing for her. She slid into the driver's seat, slamming the door and causing chips of faded red paint to flutter to the mud. Smiling sweetly, Bella waved and started her truck up. Groaning and rumbling, the truck came to life. Backing up quickly, the red truck made its way down the road.

_Your new friends._

_So they don't know me, but they judge me._

_I guess that's just the way life goes._

_But now I'm left cold and lonely._

As soon as she disappeared behind the trees, the stupid smile I had managed to glue on my face was wiped away. Bella didn't seem to have time for me anymore. The Cullens had returned to Forks and she raced back into Edward's arms, leaving me behind in the dust.

_You turned your back on me, girl._

_Just like all the people who doubt me,_

_Who've ever doubted it was a fault of my own,_

_But now I'm left cold and lonely._

I needed to think and clear my head, but that wasn't something I could do here. I wanted to get out of this house, but I didn't dare phase. The last thing I needed was the pack getting into my head. Throwing open the back door, I made for the forest, running as fast as my bare feet would carry me.

_Oh, there you go._

_Tell me something I don't already know._

_Say you care._

_Give me something I can cling to._

_Oh, give me hope._

Cool mountain air swept past me and sweat ran down my face. It felt so liberating to be out of that house and away from that wretched garage. I ran until I couldn't feel my feet. Dropping to the ground, I propped myself up against the trunk of a tree. The clouds were hovering low to the ground, threatening to rain at any second and the sun was no where to be seen. Panting noisily, I closed my eyes and attempted to sort out my thoughts.

_Your new friends._

_I can't believe that you believe them._

_You took their word over mine._

_I thought I was your best friend, _

_And I proved it to you over time._

_These three years, these three years, _

_Do they not mean a thing to you?_

Bella was my best friend and I had told her things that I never would have freely shared with the pack. Those months that we had spent in my garage had stirred me from my mindless stupor. Life had never been so good. She made it worth waking up in the morning. Even the sun seemed to shine brighter when she was around. My heart would leap in my chest every time she would grace me with her smile or laughed at my lame jokes. But not anymore.

_Your new friends._

_Oh, there you go._

_Tell me something I don't already know._

_Say you care._

_Give me something I can cling to._

_Oh, give me hope._

I am alone again. With Edward back in Forks, she has dropped me on my head and never seems to come around anymore. I guess I'm just not good enough for her. The leeches never leave her alone. They treat her like she is some porcelain doll that could break at the slightest pressure. But I know that she is stronger than that.

Then, about a week ago, she came waltzing up to me with her fantasies of becoming like them. Oh, Bella, there's no escape for you now. The Cullens have reeled you in and have no plans of letting you go.

What's more, even after he had broken her heart, she had crossed oceans to save Edward from completing his suicide.

_Your new friends._

_Oh, there you go._

_Tell me something I don't already know._

_Say you care._

_Give me something I can cling to._

A raindrop fell from the sky and landed on my nose. It was quickly followed by another and another. Before I knew it, the rain was soaking the land once again.

I had loved Bella, and she knew it. But not anymore. No, I have gotten over that. She is Cullen's now and that is her choice; it's what she wants. I won't let my heart be tormented by her anymore.

_Just when I'm feeling_

_That I was getting close enough to you,_

_Without warning, you broke it off_

_And then our love fell through._

_Your friends say _

_That I was just your critical mistake._

Pulling myself to my feet, I decided it was time to head back. Walking slowly, I wound aimlessly through the trees. I wouldn't get lost. I have known this mountain since I was born and I would always be able to find my way around. I wished I could, though. Wouldn't it be easier to disappear if I didn't know where I was going? Wouldn't it make it simpler if I had no destination?

_And I'm falling, _

_But now I know where I'll point the blame:_

_Your new friends_

A sigh escaped my lips as my house came back into view. No matter how much I wanted to forget about her, I knew it wasn't going to happen. Love isn't forgotten, just laid aside. I could never stop loving Bella. She was worth fighting for, and I was determined to win.


End file.
